Zeus (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Zeus is the leader of the Olympian Gods and one of the most powerful deities in the Dungeons and Dragons lore. Foolhardy, lustful, arrogant, wise, he's a god ruled by both his passion and his mind. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 2-A Name: Zeus Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Greater Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, all gods can regenerate from being destroyed by the sphere of annihlation, which erases something from all levels of existence), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Outsiders are of similar nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Possession, Truesight, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Enhanced Senses, Precognition (Senses anything under the open sky 19 weeks in advance), Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation of those within his sphere/alignment, Mind Control, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Power Nullification (Via greater dispell magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4, exists on the same form of causality as Labelas Enoreth, who is why causality moves fowards), Power Bestowal, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Anti-Law abilities, BFR (Can use banishment), Can block the senses of other deities, Sealing (Used on the titans), Barbarian level 20, Warrior level 20, and Cleric level 10, likely many more. Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: Planet level (Capable of battling the Leviathan, which would have destroyed the world should it awaken ) | Multiverse level+ (With his siblings he defeated the Titans who embody concepts of the Multiverse , which has an infinite amount of infinite sized planes. His Divine Rank is superior to Mystra who's death reordered the Multiverse) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (vastly above people who can dodge Call Lightning) | Unknown, likely Infinite (Superior to his father Cronus who embodies time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Multiversal+ (Can harm beings of this level with nothing but physical attacks) Durability: Planet level | Multiverse level+. Immortality, regeneration, non-corporeal nature, abstract existence, and acausality make him extremely hard to destroy. Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Short Spear, the Aegis Intelligence: Unknown. Possibly Extraordinary Genius (Has an Intelligence score of 28 when 26 is the Intelligence score of the Elder Brain) Weaknesses: Arrogant and lustful Key: Avatar | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Hasbro Category:Greek Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Perception Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Size Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Board Game Characters